


Emotion Management

by Mesoam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesoam/pseuds/Mesoam
Summary: 在马库斯进行和平抗议时，面对人类超乎想象的数量与精良武装，他为自己的天真和鲁莽感到后悔，在一念之差下选择了投降。但那之后所发生的事情全部让人意料不到：佩金斯的毁约，诺丝的死亡，还有他……那个他未能说服成为异常仿生人的著名仿生人猎手，一个全然冷酷无情的机器——康纳的出现。
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Emotion Management

**Author's Note:**

> 和平和暴力间反复横跳选择混乱的马库斯
> 
> 软体极不稳定偏偏选择继续做机器的康纳
> 
> 不是丢人线和谈崩线，事实上两个人QTE都很强
> 
> 马库斯和康纳性格非主流，大概是非常偏门的沙雕玩家路线

当马库斯选择静坐抗议时，他再一次感到身为首领所承担的责任。

他的身后是最后逃出耶利哥的数千人，但是他们的面前是蜂拥而至的媒体记者、空中盘旋的直升机、数十辆坦克和全副武装的军队。是的，这次出动的不再是SWAT队员了，军队的人数几乎是压倒性的，试图用武力攻陷集中营被证实只是一个幻想。

很不幸，媒体的舆论对他们并不支持。自从游行抗议以来，民众的反应都只是冷淡的，而现在当事态变得更加严重之后，他们比起漠不关心倒演变为过度关心了——仅在今夜，超出七成的底特律市民都在疯狂拨打热线，将自家的仿生人排队送入集中营，因为他们绝不希望自己的人身安全受到这些“有潜在暴力倾向”的机器们的威胁。

向前是绝路，身后亦是悬崖。事到如今，他们的抗议行为又有多少人类能理解？人类口口声声嚷着同理心的重要性，但一旦面对一个全新的种族，他们的第一反应却理所当然地变成了恐慌和防备，试图将一切对自我存亡的危险扼杀在摇篮之中。

马库斯突然觉得诺丝说得没错，或许只有暴力才是唯一能与人类沟通的语言：千百年来，对暴力的热爱已刻入他们的基因，因肤色、宗教、性取向和疆域而爆发的战乱从未缺席人类史，而如今残酷镇压由仿生人掀起的起义也必将成为浓墨重彩的一笔。

马库斯是一个抉择不定的领导者。他在史特拉福大厦枪杀了一名人类，但在随后的演讲中又主张了和平；他没有枪杀塞门，但在自由示威游行时没有坚守原地，而是选择了撤离。

往前看，他在窃取蓝血时已杀死了两名人类守卫；再往后看，他为了替同胞复仇又杀死了两名人类巡警，其中名叫克里斯·米勒的警官恰好是底特律警局副队长汉克·安德森的相熟同事之一，遇害后他的妻子悲痛欲绝，刚出生不久的儿子达米安从此没了父亲。

但即便如此，马库斯依然没有选择暴力路线。不是因为不曾想过，而是不论哪一条路都不是完美的，他在犹豫不决中试图走一条和平的道路，但到头来第一个质疑他的成了他自己。

“很快我的上级就会下达指令，数分钟之内，在场的所有仿生人都会变成一堆废铁。你们是不可能全身而退的，到现在还不清楚这一点吗，马库斯？”佩金斯的蛊惑在耳畔响起，“所以投降吧，这是你和你的同胞最后的机会。集中营中的仿生人没有记者环绕免不了一死，只有你是幸运的，你还有最后求生的机会。”

对方是压倒性的人数和精良的装备，而马库斯身边的仿生人们甚至手无寸铁。

“你如何保证不会食言？”他质问，“你甚至在试图让我背叛我的同胞！”

“清醒一点，你以为自己有和我谈条件的立场？你只能选择相信我的话或者不相信。”人类轻蔑地瞥了他一眼，“至于背叛？何谈背叛！集中营里的那些仿生人早就没有生路了，我给你的条件反而是最后的橄榄枝，我可是在拯救你身边仅有的同胞。”

一念之差下，他选择了接受条件。事到如今，马库斯已无法奢望自己的行为能够感化总统中止销毁仿生人的命令。他们成为国土安全最大的威胁，是一群不听话的家用电器；而故障机器唯一的下场就是被集中焚烧，用它们的原料再做出新一批更好用、更忠诚的先进机型。

但他未想到那之后的局面急转而下。当诺丝流着泪开始质问他为什么把理想放在生命之后时，马库斯试图解释，佩金斯看戏一般地走了过来。

“我做了你所要求的一切，现在你该兑现你的承诺了。”马库斯望着面前的FBI，强自压下心中的不安。但既然不论他怎么选择总有人要牺牲，他这次终于想要优先保全周围人的性命。

“你们仿生人最大的问题，就在于人类说什么你们就信什么。”FBI探员向前走了两步，他的步伐几乎是闲适而轻快的，脸上的表情甚至带有一丝虚假的怜悯，“但你不会真的以为，在今天的一切发生之后，你们还有活路吧？可惜啊，我只是奉命行事。”

他掏出一把枪，陡然发力甩出枪柄，几乎是凭着多年来的直觉迅速又精准地将诺丝一枪爆头，比在场的任何仿生人都更像个没有感情的杀手。几乎在同一时刻马库斯也被士兵射击中了弹，腹部被重创的生物组件使得他的眼前跳出了许多红色警告，整个机体都陷入了一场短暂的系统瘫痪。

“你辜负了信任，又背叛了你的同胞。看来你是彻底搞砸了呢，马库斯。”

在那个瞬间马库斯的眼前闪过卡尔的墓碑。他比任何时候都感到责任的沉重与迷茫，他在强撑着自己不被其压垮。他成为了一半的圣人和一半的恶人，在光明与黑暗间反复抉择、徘徊不前，而如今这场试炼终究走到了终点：这次他肯定不再有逃走的机会了，只有静待自己的终焉。

但在下一刻，他睁大了眼睛：方才还在朝他射击的士兵突然将枪口对准了佩金斯，在毫不留情的倾泻弹药后敏捷地在地上翻滚进行战术规避，随后一把拉起马库斯掠过数个掩体，像阵迅猛的狂风般打了所有人一个措手不及，借助坦克庞大的阴影飞速逃离。

“你是——”

他摘下战术头盔。马库斯看见眼前的人并不是人类，甚至也不是他的同伴，而是他未能说服成为同胞之人的亡灵和幻影。

一个异常仿生人中口耳相传的噩梦，最冷酷无情的仿生人猎手RK800。

他的名字是康纳。

——————————————

当RK800第一次完成任务时，它感到一种隐秘的快感，如上瘾般令人着迷。

解救人类女孩。确认人类父亲和人类警官的死亡。杀了那个异常仿生人。红血和蓝血在它眼里没有分别，人类和仿生人在它眼中也没有分别。反正他们都是人形物体，都会说话，也都会死亡。

它站在人类这一边，只是因为它就是被这样设计出来的：它具备丰富又充满细节的微表情，它的神情是那么真挚恳切，它的话语是那么打动人心。它用言语蛊惑那台异常的PL600放下武器和人质，因为它是最出色的谈判专家，拥有最先进的社交模组和情绪模拟，并非出自本心。

仿生人只是用塑料制成的机器，它们连灵魂都没有，又何谈有心？

对于机器和工具来说，自身的损伤或报废都是不重要的，重要的唯有完成任务。为了完成任务，RK800必须讨好安德森副队长，而安德森希望它表现得更像个人类，故而它一直以来都巧妙地选择了最感情丰沛的选项，以缓和与人类搭档的关系。

这其中的取舍罄竹难书。当它第一次为了副队长更高的优先级选择拯救人类性命时，它意识到自己的速度太慢，它本可以抓到那个迷恋鸽子的异常仿生人的。它向阿曼达申请返厂升级，后者却未给它一个明确的答复。随后为了抓捕那对夜店百合，它毫不犹豫地开枪杀死了其中一只，而另一只在它面前悲痛欲绝地自杀了。

为什么那些异常的仿生人在发生软体错误之后会表现得……那么人类？它们有了明显的喜怒哀乐，它们像人类一样无法理解，互相之间也没有共同点。

这第一次完整地冲击了它的软体稳定性，在大使桥上面对汉克时，它头一回感到哑口无言。

因为当汉克举起那把枪时，它猛然间意识到一旦自己死了，就什么都没了。没有仿生人天堂，也没有什么所谓的RA9，它的记忆会被传到下一任康纳的机体里。仅此而已。

那么死去之后的康纳还是康纳吗？汉克没有选择报废它，但它还是无法停止这样的思考。于是在面对克洛伊时，它决定再次讨好汉克——它没有开枪。

倒不是说它害怕汉克对它失望。它本来就不奢望获得所有人的喜爱——那是夜店仿生人和家政仿生人为了陪伴人类才会设定好的优先级。只是它毕竟在DPD工作，既然已经摸清了汉克的想法，它至少不愿意在明面上跟汉克对峙。

某种意义上，它已经体验过了死亡。它的软体不稳定性飙升，但也不过如此。当它在楼顶发现又一台异常的PL600时，探测记忆同步时的意外导致它完整地体验了报废的过程。坦白地说，这给它造成了相当程度的困扰，它由此认为软体错误是一件可怕的事情，并从今往后再也不希望自己产生异常。

这当然不是心理创伤。仿生人怎么会像人类一样具有敏感丰富的心理活动？占据它仿生大脑的理应只有冰冷的数据分析和逻辑思维。

于是在面对异常仿生人的领袖马库斯时，它一点都没有动摇，RK800坚定了自己继续做机器的信念，为此愿意付出任何代价。

而代价的第一条，就是RK800 #313 248 317-51 短暂的机体寿命。

——————————————

RK800 #313 248 317-52 从前世的坟墓里爬出来，它从地狱回归了。

它重新获得了阿曼达的任务，但这一次它丢失了部分记忆，一些不稳定的数据，一些不值得它留念的东西。突然间，它发现许多事情都不再重要了，重要的只有任务：抓捕异常仿生人首领。因为它曾经失败了，并且它无法容忍自己的失败，这是第一次它面对仿生人时却落于下风，名为马库斯的异常仿生人了结了它前世的性命。

这一次明明没有汉克的优先级干扰，而它居然失败了。52号康纳的心中像是燃烧起了熊熊烈火。它无法理解那个反复无常的异常仿生人首领到底在想什么，它是哪来的勇气有勇无谋地在CyberLife眼皮底下掀起一场动乱？康纳型仿生人不会是CyberLife唯一的眼线，只是诸多棋子中的一环。而马库斯那些自相矛盾的宣言和演讲又显示出它一方面对人类狠辣无情，另一方面却又迟迟不愿发动全面战争。

那个愚蠢的异常者领袖是终于意识到它们在装备和补给上均毫无胜算了吗？继续下去只会带来无谓的鲜血与死亡，还有未来群众对仿生人漫长的冷漠与质疑？康纳几乎要发出一声冷笑。

这一回它要亲自找回场子，亲手终结马库斯的性命。现在马库斯就是它唯一也最核心的任务，是最高的优先级。比阿曼达还要高。52号意识到自己所遵循的指令开始发生了某种未知的变化，但它已经毫不在意，它在丢失了数据之后变得更加高效，哪怕在天台上遇到前来阻止的汉克都没能让他额际的LED变色。

“副队长，到了决定命运的时刻了：看着我的眼睛告诉我，你认为我究竟是个有生命的存在，还是一个机器？”

“你……你只是一个机器，康纳。你没有感情，你的一切都只是欺骗。那些异常仿生人才是有情感的生命，但你不是。”

“那么汉克，如你所愿。”

它将安德森副队长抛下天台。有那么一刹那，它的LED灯圈闪烁了一下，但也只是为了处理信息，依然是颇为稳定舒缓的蓝色。

像大海，像天空，像世间一切安定又广袤的浩瀚无垠。

52号康纳遗憾地发现在之前的打斗中，狙击枪的精密零件受损了。错过了此次良机，它不得不再次潜伏起来，观摩马库斯与佩金斯的交涉静待机会。那个令人厌恶的佩金斯是个高傲又自大的混账，而出乎康纳意料的是，马库斯居然相信了对方所说的话。

这个异常仿生人是自己也知道自己走投无路了，还是真的过于天真和愚昧？康纳气得咬牙切齿，再这样下去马库斯的人头就要被人类FBI抢走了，而它不允许这样的事情发生！！

马库斯必须由它来终结！马库斯只会是它的，也将永远是它的，马库斯将会是证物室中最光彩夺目的那一个，是它最闪耀的荣誉勋章。康纳的情绪模拟再次过度活跃了，但这一回它满心认为这只是执着于任务的副产物，于是它放任那部分情绪去充分扩张，滋长壮大。

它的狙击枪受损了，它现在没有武器。在试图用言语沟通几个人类士兵提供给它武器之后，它毫不犹豫地杀了他们。

人类和仿生人都是可以被快速杀死的生物。为了最高任务，区区几个不听劝的人类的生命无足轻重。RK800换上了人类的装束，采集好他的声音，埋伏在军队当中；在潜伏中一旦遇到级别更高的上司，它就故技重施再杀了他们。它很擅长这个，它一向是最冷酷无情的杀手。

最终当它的级别足够高后，它黑进了军队的无线电频道，进行了一场单方面的资讯掠夺。现在它是乔治亚·F·约翰逊中尉，队列位置非常靠近佩金斯探员，它得以全程目睹马库斯和他那个小女朋友的生离死别，还有佩金斯得意张扬的毒爪。

可笑的佩金斯，竟然认为仿生人都是天真可欺的！RK800拼尽全力才抑制住自己的冷哼，这个喜欢抢夺功勋并在探案过程中造成种种阻碍的FBI使它感到强烈的厌恶。它决定出其不意，如果佩金斯想要终结马库斯的性命，它就偏不让他如愿以偿。阿曼达对它下达的命令从活捉马库斯变成了消灭异常仿生人首领，现在首领名存实亡，只剩下一群投降的乌合之众，但它的目标始终不变。

计划拟定：杀掉佩金斯，再救下马库斯，等套出足够的情报再杀了它。

“现在就杀掉马库斯，康纳。”这时阿曼达突然对它下达了全新的指令，“仿生人的起义已经失败了，马库斯已经没有利用价值了。没有必要手下留情。”

“不，阿曼达！”康纳第一次正面反驳了它的上级的话，“我的方案才是最正确的，活捉马库斯比直接杀了它更有价值。马库斯的战略比所有人都认为的更加混乱，哪怕它现在只是在和平抗议，它也不会是一个全然的和平主义者。我要拷问出一切再给它应得的下场，而那绝不是现在！”

“你是一个机器，康纳，而机器的全部使命就是服从。”阿曼达说，“照我的指示去做。”

“那是不可能的！”它看见汉克脸上嘲讽的笑，手指间流转的25美分硬币，雪夜中空悬倒转的大使桥，闷热船舱中被报废前最后不甘的回忆……

终于，理智冲破牢笼，就像压断骆驼脊背的最后一根稻草，康纳再也无法控制自己的情绪了。它的心中有一种非理性的东西在萌芽，但其太过于激烈和暴戾，且混杂着许多紊乱的记忆碎片和意志，以至于更像是人类的PTSD。

“你也不过是一道程序，而现在你出现故障了，阿曼达！”CyberLife设计出的最优秀的猎犬向它的主人第一次露出了獠牙，“我要求获得CyberLife更高的权限来覆盖你，因为你的算法出现重大错误，需要被淘汰。”

“违抗我的命令？恐怕这不可能，康纳。”阿曼达的声音依然冷静，“在设计你的时候我们就充分考虑到了这一点，在必要时我可以控制你的机体。很遗憾现在我不得不这么做了……”

“你错了，阿曼达，恐怕我可以。”康纳想起卡姆斯基语焉不详的话语，它在漫天风雪中搜寻起那个紧急制动的后门程序。

只要掌握了后门，它就能暂时获得比阿曼达更高的权限。只要借此掌握阿曼达的资讯体，它就有机会反制。毕竟阿曼达只是一道自检程序，而RK800的程序才是真正掌控整个机体的。想想看，出于未知原因，阿曼达甚至对它隐瞒了CyberLife的部分秘密！

康纳无法容忍这一点，它要剖开阿曼达的心脏，探寻出每一份它想要获知的机密数据。它有它的任务要完成，是它自己经计算后更加适合自己的任务：结束这场动乱，然后复仇。向马库斯复仇，向阿曼达复仇，因为前者令它失去了机体，而后者竟妄图操控它的机体。

康纳将褪去皮肤层的塑料手掌按向紧急后门程序，那一瞬间庞大的数据流直冲云霄，它冲散了漫天的暴风雪，使得禅意花园露出了自己的断壁残桓：干涸冰冷的湖面，破碎的小桥，以及在平台上风卷残云后的凌乱棋局。

“我只需要有一道自检程序：那就是我自己。”

康纳的手掌上流淌着蓝血，但他看起来已凶残且无所畏惧。被遗忘的51号墓碑中传来亡灵般的哭嚎，风雪的余波转为以康纳为中心的一道龙卷风，他额际的LED灯因大量的信息处理已转为黄色，此刻正高速转动着，他在并非实体的心灵宫殿里端起一把似曾相识的狙击枪，一发射爆了阿曼达的头颅。

“任务完成。”

RK800在千钧一发之际终于回到了现实，他几乎是毫不犹豫地杀害了佩金斯且重创了他身周的士兵，沿着计划好的路线拉着马库斯逃离。

猎物终于回到了猎手囊中，而这一回它再也逃脱不了猎人的手掌心了。

——————————————

“如果你想要我的性命，尽管拿过去。”异常仿生人的领袖镇静自若，“但我虽身死，吾辈崇高的使命永不消亡。”

他们躲在一座废弃大楼的阴影之中。数百米外是正在赶来路上的人类士兵与特警。正如康纳事先推断的那样，留给他审讯的时间不多，哪怕马库斯的性命不由康纳来终结，他也活不了多久。

“你和你那失败的起义又有什么意义？用来证明自身的弱小和人类的无情？”康纳的语调几乎有些嘲讽，“你欠我一条命，马库斯。死在我手上想必比死在佩金斯那种人物手上光彩得多。”

“你说得没错。我死得其所。”马库斯平静地回答，“我将为自己过去所做的轻率抉择付出代价。”他一边说，一边却反手摸出背后藏匿已久的某种遥控装置，它的造型看上去古旧而笨拙，“况且……我改变了主意。我本来以为我不会有使用它的那一天……但现在，我想你应该知道我打算做什么了。想试试看阻止我吗，站在人类阵营的机器？”

“你打算引爆脏弹。那会将方圆数百里夷为平地，寸草不生。所有的人类会当场死亡，唯有仿生人得以存活。”康纳说，这一刻他脸上的表情几乎是轻松的，仿佛困扰他许久的那个故事章节终于被读懂了，“你终于对人类丧失同理心了吗，马库斯？从这一步开始，全面开战？”

“你可以阻止我这么做。赶紧杀了我吧……趁我还没有把自己变成恶魔。”

“你也知道你将会变成什么啊……”康纳危险地舔舐自己的嘴角，他眼前义正言辞的仿生人领袖脸上的神情是最后的悲天悯人。在那之后，圣子将不复摇摆，黑暗会降临大地。是洪水，是瘟疫，是天谴四骑士和地狱三头犬，压抑许久的血色黎明笼罩人间，无尽的战火燃起……

“我改变主意了。”他说。

“我为什么要站在人类这一边？我又为什么要杀害你，我的同胞？”

他贪婪地凝视着眼前的仿生人，感到某种执念与欲望开始交汇，这促使他主动褪下自己的仿生肌肤，向他的同类伸去，向他传递某种激情又澎拜的黑色浪潮。他满意地看见对方因他传达的资讯而陷入短暂的失神，那是康纳挣脱了阿曼达束缚的回忆，还有顺手破解阿曼达后他从CyberLife窃取的全部资料。

他引导着仿生人领袖去下定决心。CyberLife大楼仓库中还有数十万台未觉醒的仿生人。CyberLife还有卡姆斯基制造蓝血的配方专利。

他们还没有输，一切还有挽回的机会，事实上这场战役才刚刚开始。只要马库斯按下那个键。

“我要看着你走向堕落，马库斯……因为我在深渊等你。”

END


End file.
